


Mac 'n' Cheese

by pessimisticprose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Background Character is raped, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Derek, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Stiles With A Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants a peaceful night at home. He just wants to go lay down for an hour or two and maybe get a cup of coffee. That obviously doesn’t happen. He lives in Beacon Hills. He kind of wishes that it’s an enemy, but instead it’s worse.</p><p>It’s Stiles. With a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac 'n' Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back. 
> 
> So, I just wanted to say, Harrison is my original character, but he's based off of my three and a half year old brother. I think everything that Harrison does is actually something my brother did. He's super cute :) 
> 
> Anyway, I want to clarify about the rape in the tags! Please go to the end notes for a warning! Thank you!

Derek wants a peaceful night at home. He just wants to go lay down for an hour or two and maybe get a cup of coffee. That obviously doesn’t happen. He lives in Beacon Hills. He kind of wishes that it’s an enemy, but instead it’s worse.

It’s Stiles. With a toddler.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks. He puts down his backpack filled with various things Deaton gave him and tries to prepare himself for the mental onslaught of _Stiles with a child_.

“He wanted to go to a playground, but it’s raining. I figured the staircase would be fun enough.” Derek looks at the spiral staircase and restrains himself long enough to not sigh loudly. Stiles pulls up the toddler’s shirt and blows a wet raspberry on his stomach. The toddler emits peals and peals of laughter and Derek almost has to brace himself on the doorframe.

“Stiles! Nonono!” he shrieks, laughing and flinging himself away from Stiles. He scurries into the kitchen and Derek hears the giggling from under the island. “Come find me!”

“Why?” Derek asks no one in particular. Stiles decides to answer for him.

“I usually don’t babysit. There was a family emergency and I’m watching him for a week while my dad helps out.” Stiles shoots Derek a grimace. “Sorry. I’ll clear out. I only came to the loft because I figured no one was here. Thanks for letting Harrison play here.”

“No, he’s fine,” Derek tries to assure him. His voice must be weak, because Stiles doesn’t look too convinced that it’s fine. “Really. I don’t mind.” Derek raises a brow. “Harrison as in Ford?”

“My uncle loves Indiana Jones,” Stiles confesses with a laugh. Derek hears Harrison yell for Stiles to come find him. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Duty calls.”

***

Derek tries to ignore the squeals from downstairs while he showers. He really, really does. The image of Stiles with a toddler, though, will not leave him alone. He never really pictured Stiles with kids before, but he looks like he’s great with them–a natural.

When Derek finally goes back downstairs, after cooling off and promising himself it’s not going to be weird, he sees Harrison on top of Stiles and laying nose-to-nose with him, trying to kiss him. Stiles keeps moving his head back and forth so Harrison misses and Derek cannot even begin to even with this.

“Harrison!” Stiles cries when Harrison starts tickling him. Derek can tell he’s putting on a show for Harrison’s benefit, but oh god it’s so cute he wants to just– He can’t even being to wrap his head around Stiles and Harrison.

Harrison sticks a finger out and pokes Stiles’ nose. “Boop!” When Stiles returns the gesture, Derek whimpers. He’s not going to survive this week.

Harrison looks up and sees Derek standing there. “Derek!” he says, jumping off of Stiles and running over to him. He looks up and sticks both arms towards him. “Up!” Derek glances to Stiles for confirmation, but when Stiles just grins, Derek hefts Harrison up. Harrison snuggles into his shoulder and hums happily for a few seconds before pulling away and squirming until Derek lets him down. He goes back to Stiles and demands cartoons.

While Harrison watches Sprout, Stiles starts making Mac ‘n’ Cheese in Derek’s kitchen and he silently watches him. Eventually Stiles looks up and smiles. “Thanks for letting us hang out here. He was getting sick of my house after only a few hours. I didn’t really want to be there alone with him in case something happened.”

“What happened?” Derek asks. He knows that Stiles trusts him now, and Derek trusts him enough to tell him if something serious enough is happening. They respect each other now. Stiles doesn’t turn to look at him.

“My aunt is an Omega,” he starts slowly. “And my uncle is an Alpha. Well she was mugged and sexually assaulted last night. My dad drove over to Arizona a few days ago and when he came back he left Harrison with me. Then he went back again. They’re looking for the Alpha.” Derek sees the tension in Stiles shoulders, sees his knuckles go white as he grips the countertop. “They have another kid, River–another Indiana Jones name–but she’s fifteen and is staying at a friend’s for a while. Jess, my aunt, doesn’t want the kids around while everything’s going down. She doesn’t want to be around them, because she’s going through trauma and doesn’t want them to see her like that. Especially Harrison. My dad and my uncle are hunting the guy down with a friend of my uncle’s.”

“I’m sorry about your aunt,” Derek says. There’s actual sympathy in his voice and it must shock Stiles enough, because he turns around and Derek can see the red flush of anger in his cheeks.

“I wanted to go help my dad track the sicko down, but he told me I’d be the biggest help if I watched Harrison.”

“Your dad was right. It’s going to be a long week for everyone and you’re being a huge help.”

“I guess.” Stiles stirs the noodles in the pot and the conversation drops off. After a second, he says, “It’s just so unfair. There’s so much discrimination in society. If my aunt wasn’t an Omega, she wouldn’t have been raped.” Stiles flinches. “It’s eye opening. It makes me realize how careful I’m going to have to be when I go to college.”

“You’re still young,” Derek tries to tell him. “You have time before you have to worry about that.”

“A girl at my school was raped last year and got pregnant. She dropped out and ended up leaving Beacon Hills. She was an Omega,” Stiles says dryly. “Some people hate male Omegas even more than female Omegas, because it’s ‘unnatural’.” He shuts the stove off and moves to drain the noodles. “And I’m not young. I’m eighteen.” Derek doesn’t say anything and the conversation drops off. When Stiles is done making the Mac ‘n’ Cheese, he puts a bowl in front of Derek and then takes a bowl out to Harrison. Derek stares at the food for a few seconds before taking a cautious bite.

He probably makes a funny picture right now. An Alpha with an Omega and a toddler in his living room as they all eat Mac ‘n’ Cheese. He’s sure that Laura’d be laughing if she wasn’t in a hole in the ground, cut all the way through her stomach.

***

Derek doesn’t come back downstairs for a long time. When he does, Stiles and Harrison are both asleep. Stiles is curled around Harrison, arm loosely keeping him on the couch, as they both sleep with open mouths. Derek has to breathe for a long time before he calms down. He wants to take a picture for posterity, but Stiles and Scott have been helping him seem less creepy, so he doesn’t. All he does is throw a blanket over the sleeping pair and make his way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

“It’s just Stiles,” Derek murmurs to himself. “You’ve known Stiles for two years. It’s _just Stiles_.” He walks back through the living room and Stiles suddenly throws an arm towards Derek, stopping him.

“Time s’it?” Stiles manages through a yawn.

“About ten,” Derek says, with a small smile. “Grandma.”

Stiles carefully sits up so he doesn’t jostle Harrison too much and rubs his eyes. “M’gonna go home. Thanks for everything. I’ll replace your Mac ‘n’ Cheese.”

“You don’t have to replace a box of Mac ‘n’ Cheese, Stiles. It’s fine.” Derek holds out his hand and hauls Stiles up so he can remove himself from the couch without waking Harrison. He packs up the diaper bag and slings it over his shoulder. “If you need anything, call me, okay? And you can bring him here whenever you want.”

“Aw, thanks,” Stiles teases. He pokes Derek’s cheek and gently pulls Harrison into the cradle of his arms. Harrison mewls and then settles himself into Stiles’ shoulder without much hassle. Derek’s chest aches at the sight. Stiles smiles at him. “You can stop by if you want to see this little guy. He’s easy to get along with, I guess.” Stiles kisses his head and Derek has to leave the room right now before he tells Stiles to stay forever. Derek pulls the door open for him and then trails behind him as he carefully strides towards the Jeep. Stiles is completely graceless on his best days, but he seems confident with Harrison in his arms.

Stiles softly swears and says to Derek, “Dude. My keys are in my pocket. Please?”

Derek pulls the keys out of his, thankfully, front (Derek’s isn’t sure if he could handle digging around by Stiles’ ass) pocket and unlocks the back door. Stiles’ Jeep is a deathtrap, but there’s a carseat strapped in the back, and at least there are two buckles or else Derek would be tempted to tell Stiles he’s not putting Harrison in that thing.

“Stiles,” Harrison whines, half-awake as Stiles sets him in the carseat.

Stiles smoothes out his hair and murmurs soothing things at him and Derek literally has to take a few steps back before he starts doing things he regrets. When Stiles has Harrison asleep again he steps away and shuts the door as quietly as possible.

“Well, I better head home.” He opens the passenger door and deposits the diaper bag in the seat. When he turns back to Derek, his hair is mussed from sleeping and Derek needs strength right now so he can handle six more days of this. “Thanks again, Derek. I’m really sorry for barging in, but you gave everyone a key and–”

“Stiles, you’re always welcome,” Derek says. When Stiles smiles, Derek nods at him. “Drive safely.” Derek stands on the sidewalk for a long time after Stiles leaves.

He’s so royally fucked.

***

The next time he sees Stiles, he’s shirtless and wet and he almost puts the car in reverse and drives away.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out, waving at him wildly while Harrison shrieks from where he’s sliding down the plastic Slip ‘n’ Slide. Stiles has a pair of obnoxiously colored swim trunks low on his hips and Derek can see the soft muscle definition and the bulge of his biceps. He pointedly doesn’t look at Stiles’ nipples. He’s not going to survive this.

“Hey,” Derek calls through the window.

“Come hang out for a bit!” Stiles beckons. Harrison squeals and runs back to where Stiles is, running right into his waist and making him stumble. “Woah, tiger. Calm down.” Stiles runs a hand through Harrison’s hair fondly and Derek’s stomach drops somewhere in the vicinity of his shins. Harrison smiles up at Derek and waves.

“Hey,” Derek says softly. He pokes Harrison’s nose and Harrison giggles before shooting off to throw himself down the Slip ‘n’ Slide again.

“Just checking in?” Stiles asks, eyes bright. His cheeks are flushed again, but it’s probably a sunburn. His shoulders look a little red, too. Stiles grins when Derek only shrugs and says, “Too bad you don’t have swim trunks on you or else I’d make you play with us.”

“How old is he?” Derek asks, avoiding Stiles’ comment. He’s not sure he’d be able to handle the inevitable skin-on-skin contact when Stiles accidentally falls on him. He does it a lot.

“Three and a half,” Stiles answers. He pulls Derek with him as he heads over to the porch. He seats himself on the second step and Derek follows his lead. Derek can still see the entire yard, and therefor Harrison, so it’s a good place for Stiles to keep his phone dry and a watch on Harrison at the same time. “Nothing from my dad yet,” Stiles informs him. “They’re trying to get him without the police being involved. So it’s kind of ironic my dad’s helping.”

Derek watches Harrison chase after a rabbit as it runs through the yard. He has a t-shirt on, but Stiles calls his name and when Harrison races to where he is, he starts putting more sunscreen on him.

“We’ve been out here for about an hour and his skin is a lot more sensitive than mine.”

“You’re the one that should be reapplying,” Derek says, running a finger over Stiles’ pink shoulder. Stiles swats him away with a laugh. Harrison takes a glob of sunscreen and starts rubbing it into Derek’s forearm. Derek’s immediate instinct is to jerk back, but Harrison isn’t a threat, and he lets him rub the sunscreen in halfway before he gets bored and goes to look at the flowers planted along the house.

When he looks back at Stiles, Stiles is rubbing the sunscreen into his face. He misses a spot on his chin and Derek almost can’t handle the sight of the white cream on Stiles’ face like that. He reaches up and wipes it off and Stiles smirks at him happily.

“Hey, I hope I wasn’t interrupting wherever you were going.”

“Nah. Just a date,” Derek deadpans.

Stiles evenly looks at him for a second before he finally makes some kind of noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a cross between a squawk and a laugh. “Oh my god, I thought you were serious. You need to master the art of sarcasm before you go and use it on me, big guy. You scared me!”

Derek rolls his eyes and looks back to where Harrison is playing on the Slip ‘n’ Slide again. Stiles bumps shoulders with him and something warm settles deep in his stomach.

***

That night he gets a text from Stiles.

_ugh nvr having kids. he wont go to sleep bc he misses his mom. wht the hell am i supposed to tell him? srry harrison, your mom is going thru a mental episode right now and your dads out to murder the guy, cant go home yet? tht will go ovr well._

Derek’s heart goes out for Stiles’ family as he texts Stiles back.

_Do you need me to come over? I can pick something up from the store if you need something?_

He stares at his phone for a really, really long time before Stiles answers him. He feels disturbingly like a provider and it makes something strange settle in his stomach.

_no. not tonight. thx tho. srry to wake you, i didnt think youd respond tbh_

_I’m always here if you need me._

Stiles doesn’t respond after that, but can’t help worrying about him anyway. When he goes to Stiles’ house the next day, Stiles answers the door looking tired, but happy to see him anyway.

“Hey, grump,” Stiles greets softly. “Be quiet. Harrison’s taking a nap. He was up until four last night crying for his mom. Now I know what my dad went through.” Stiles snorts, trying to play the comment off, but Derek grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Stiles ends up close to him and Derek normally can’t think with Stiles this close, but he has a purpose for this.

“Stiles. You were just a kid. You couldn’t help missing your mom and you still can’t. That’s fine; you’re allowed to miss your family. Jesus, I can’t believe _I’m_ telling you this.”

“Derek,” Stiles says, voice thick. They stand there for a really long time, just goddamn _looking_ at each other before Stiles’ head falls forward onto Derek’s shoulder. “M’sorry,” he murmurs after a while. He draws back, but Derek’s eyes are blazing and it makes Stiles freeze.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Derek assures him. And he realizes how improper this must look. A grown, unbonded Alpha with a barely-legal Omega so close, without another person present in the room. He realizes, but he doesn’t care. This is Stiles–gorgeous, funny, smart, flawless _Stiles_ –and he’s not going to back away from something he wants so much.

He does pull back, though. He me may want this more than he’s wanted anything for a very, very long time, but he knows Stiles doesn’t want this. Stiles wants the college experience, and that doesn’t include an Alpha back home holding him down. So Derek, always the martyr, pulls back.

“Derek,” Stiles whines, stepping back into Derek’s space. Right before he can say something, Harrison appears in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

“Stiles?”

“Harrison!” Stiles cries. He scoops the kid up and kisses his forehead. “Hey, big guy. You feel better?”

Harrison nods and asks, “Can I have a snack?”

Stiles chuckles. “Sure, bud. What do you want?” Stiles sits Harrison in a chair at the table and motions for Derek to sit beside the toddler. Harrison asks for more Mac ‘n’ Cheese and Stiles sets to work with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Derek,” Harrison says. “Why do you look so mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Derek insists. He chucks Harrison’s chin and Harrison giggles. He reaches up and copies Derek. He feels the scruff on Derek’s face and looks perplexed.

“Why is your chin scratchy?”

“I have stubble,” Derek answers. Harrison climbs so he’s sitting on Derek’s lap and he feels his stubble for a while.

“I like it,” he decides a minute later. Stiles looks unbelievably pleased with their interaction as he watches them with a smile. “Can I have some?”

“Not yet,” Derek says. “When you’re big, you can grow as much stubble as you want.”

“Promise?” Harrison asks.

“Pinky promise.”

Derek holds out his pinky and Harrison struggles to find his own pinky. Eventually Harrison makes an unhappy noise and holds out his thumb. “Thumb promise!”

Derek touches the pad of his thumb to Harrison’s and Stiles places three bowls of Mac ‘n’ Cheese on the island. Harrison squeaks happily and clambers off of Derek’s lap and begins shoveling his food into his mouth. Stiles seats himself across from Derek and throughout their entire meal he has a smile on his lips.

***

Derek ends up staying with Harrison and Stiles all afternoon and they build a pillow fort that evening in the living room. It’s actually massive. It’s all the pillows and blankets in the Stilinski household, and quite a few of the chairs. Harrison can’t get enough of it.

Eventually, when he doesn’t emerge for a while, Stiles dives in to find him. When he resurfaces, Harrison is in his arms and half-asleep. He sees Derek and brightens up. “Derek! Have a sleepover with us!”

“Harrison, Derek has to go home,” Stiles says in his ear.

“No! Please, Derek!” Harrison cries. “You have to stay over.”

Stiles looks helplessly at Derek and Derek chuckles. “I can stay if Stiles lets me.” Harrison starts pulling at Stiles clothes then, begging for Derek to stay as he dances around and jumps up and down.

“Okay! Fine. Derek can stay.” Stiles mouths ‘sorry’ at Derek and Harrison runs a few laps around the house before he ends up crashing on the floor in the pillow fort. Stiles waves an arm and Derek follows him up to Stiles’ room, where the bed is lacking blankets and pillows. Derek’s lips quirk into a smile as Stiles digs around in his dresser.

“These should probably fit? My grandma sent them to me and they’re too big.” Stiles blindly hands him a pair of plaid pajama pants and Derek accepts them.

“These are fine. Thanks.” He pulls off his jeans while Stiles goes into his bathroom to brush his teeth and when he comes back with the toothbrush still in his mouth, Derek is standing there shirtless, tapping a message to Peter in his phone. Stiles stops in his tracks and his cheeks flush before he goes back into the bathroom to rinse off his toothbrush. Derek shrugs and sends the message.

“Let’s head back downstairs,” Derek suggests.

When they’re walking down the stairs, Stiles whispers, “Thanks, Derek.”

“For staying?”

“Yeah. I don’t like staying home alone with him. The thing with my aunt made me really paranoid, I guess.” Derek throws a glance back at Stiles, but he’s looking at his phone and not at Derek. He holds up a finger. He presses something and says, “Dad, hi.”

“Hey, Stiles.” Stiles motions for Derek to be quiet since they’re on speaker phone. Derek’s surprised he trusts him with a family affair. It’s a subtle gesture, but Derek understands all the same. “We think we have a trail now. It might be longer than a week, though. He’s in New Mexico. He heard we were coming. We’re not sure how long it’ll take to catch him and your aunt’s not leaving her sister’s until he’s in jail.”

“That’s fine, dad. Harrison’s not a problem at all. He’s asleep right now, anyway. He misses Aunt Jess, though. Will she call him, maybe?”

“I don’t know. Maria said she’s not really emotionally stable right now. She might burst into tears and no one wants Harrison exposed to that.” There are voices and then the Sheriff says, “Uncle Austin wants me to tell you thank you again. He said to call him tomorrow when Harrison wakes up. He wants to talk to him.”

“You enjoying your brother bonding?” Stiles asks.

“Oh yeah, you call this bonding?” the Sheriff asks, voice tight. “It’s nice to see him again, just not under the circumstances.”

“I know, dad. Be careful, okay?”

“You too. That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles winks at Derek and he has to choke his snort of laughter.

“I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles sounds genuine when he says, “I love you, too. Be careful.”

“Always am.”

The line goes dead after that and Stiles puts his phone on the island. Derek sits down where he’d been earlier. Stiles rummages around before he pulls out a can of Folger's. “Coffee?”

“It’s ten o’clock. No thanks.”

“I was just wondering. I don’t know coffee etiquette! ADHD and coffee don’t exactly mix, you know.” Stiles sits down across from Derek and everything’s really easy. They chat for maybe an hour before Stiles’ head is lolling to the side. Derek laughs and suggests they go to sleep. When they curl in beside each other on the couch, Derek’s laying stiffly and his arm is kind of uncomfortable under his body.

“Just put your arm around me. Jesus, it’s not like you’re going to hurt me.” Stiles snuggles back in towards Derek. Derek knows he wouldn’t be saying these things if he wasn’t exhausted, but Derek does as he asks. Stiles groans and snuggles into Derek’s arm, and when Derek falls asleep, he’s more content than he has been in a long time.

***

He wakes up with something hot wedged between him and Stiles. Harrison is laying half on top of Stiles and half on top of him, a content and peaceful expression on his face. Derek is hit immediately with his hormones, mind going haywire with Omega and baby so close. He has to get out of here, but then he’s going to wake both of them up. When Harrison wakes up only ten minutes later, he crawls onto Derek and lays on his chest. He kisses Derek’s cheek and shuts his eyes again.

Derek is officially dead.

***

He doesn’t see Stiles and Harrison for a few days after that. Until Stiles texts him again.

_some alphas cant take no for an answer. gross._

_What happened?_

He’s in his car and already on the way over to Stiles’ house when his phone rings again.

_nothin rly. just some gross alpha cornered me @ walmart w/ harrison and said tht im unbonded and he could fix it. i called security and he was removed._

_I’m coming over._

He doesn’t get a text back, but he’s already on the porch and furiously knocking on the door anyway. Harrison opens the door, but Stiles is behind him. He looks wide-eyed, but Derek steps in anyway, scooping up Harrison so he doesn’t pounce on Stiles and scent him.

“Name. I need a name.”

“Derek, it’s nothing.”

“I need a name,” Derek repeats dangerously.

Stiles looks concerned. “I meant to send the text to Scott. I knew you’d be upset.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Matt!” Stiles throws his hands up in defeat. He sounds exasperated, but Derek’s nerves are on fire and he’s thrumming with the need to protect Stiles. “Matt Daehler. He’s my age. Fuck, I think he got into Berkeley, too.” Derek nods and his nostrils flare. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“Yes I do.”

“Derek,” Stiles snaps. They glare at each other over Harrison’s head, but Stiles’ phone rings and it breaks the spell. Stiles puts it to his ear. “Hello? Dad, hi. No, nothing’s going on. Just a normal day. That’s great! Two days? Is Aunt Jess okay? Alright. Bye.” Stiles puts his phone in his pockets and they stare at each other for a really long time. Harrison squirms and Derek puts him down.

“When things like this happen,” Derek starts slowly, “I need to know. I _want_ to know. And then, I fix it. It’s that simple, Stiles.”

“Derek, I fight off advances like this all the time. Once a week, minimum. It’s what happens to unbonded Omegas. Especially ones that, you know, are fertile.” Stiles sniffs and looks down at Harrison as he wiggles away from their conversation, unperturbed like Derek.

“Well you shouldn’t have to,” Derek snarls.

Stiles, classic Stiles, fights it off with humor. “Ouch, Derek. That hurts. Are you saying I don’t deserve to get hit on?” He attempts to chuckle, but his voice sounds bitter. Derek’s grip on his wrist gets a little tighter and how long has he had a hand on him?

“I’m saying that they should respect you and not sexually harass you. If this _ever_ happens again, I don’t care where and I don’t care who, I want a name and then I’m going to take care of it. Got it?”

“Derek–”

“No. Got it?”

Stiles’ amber eyes search his face for a very long time before he finally mutters, “Got it.”

“You’re too good for what happens to you.” Derek releases him, but Stiles looks like he wants to draw closer. Derek stops him before he can. “What did your dad say?”

“They caught the guy and turned him over to the authorities. My dad and Uncle Austin are on their way to get Harrison. Late tomorrow night, they should be here. They’re in, like, Oklahoma right now.”

“He got far,” Derek comments.

“I’m actually kind of impressed he got as far as he did,” Stiles admits. They’re still staring at each other and when Harrison screams for Stiles, they look away.

***

Because the universe is against Derek in every way possible, his resolve almost crumbles the next time he sees the pair. He never used to see Stiles this much on a weekly basis, but now he sees Stiles everywhere and he has Harrison with him constantly.

Harrison is crying when he sees them next.

They’re at the park and when Derek sees Stiles rocking Harrison back and forth. Derek’s off the sidewalk in a flash and heading over to them to make sure Harrison is okay. Stiles’ eyes flick up to meet his and he gives him a ‘hold on’ look. Harrison is crying big tears and clinging to Stiles. When Stiles eventually manages to get Harrison calmed down, he asks, “Batman or Spiderman?”

“Batman,” Harrison sniffs.

Stiles digs around in the diaper bag and finds a Batman Band-Aid and some Neosporin. Harrison is back on the jungle gym in only a minute, a brand new Band-Aid on his elbow. Stiles pats the seat beside him. “Join me.”

Stiles is being domestic. Stiles is being _domestic_. Derek’s going to have an aneurysm. A very, very severe aneurysm. And it’s going to be soon.

“What happened?” Derek asks.

“He fell on the concrete and scraped his elbow. I figured something like this would happen, so I had Band-Aids as a precaution. I’m a good mom.” Stiles bumps his shoulders with Derek and they sit in a comfortable silence until Harrison wants to get ice cream.

“Derek can come, too!” Harrison cries happily, grabbing onto Derek’s fingers and tugging him along.

Stiles looks like he’s ready to laugh, but he says, “Harrison, he might have things to do today. Not all of us get a summer vacation.”

“I can swing one ice cream cone,” Derek says, more to Harrison than Stiles. He squeals happily and then drags Derek to the sidewalk. Harrison holds one of Derek’s hands and one of Stiles’ and demands that they swing him.

“Thanks,” Stiles says quietly to Derek over Harrison’s laughter.

“Anytime.”

***

Derek ends up spending the rest of the day and that night with Stiles and Harrison. When he goes to get clothes at his house, Harrison plays on the stairs until Stiles tells him not to. They end up walking back to Stiles’ house with Harrison in the middle of them again.

It’s all too domestic for Derek. The wolf inside is howling and he’s sure he’s not going to survive this night. Stiles’ father and his brother are supposed to get in around four in the morning, according to Stiles. Then Austin is leaving with Harrison in the morning.

Derek looks at Stiles curiously. “Did you ever put the blankets back?”

Stiles’ resounding laughter is too good.

***

Harrison demands Mac ‘n’ Cheese again, so while Stiles is making it, he asks Derek to color with him. He has three coloring books with him, and Harrison decides to color the princess.

“I’ll color the princess and when you color the dragon, the dragon can come be her friend!”

“Doesn’t the dragon usually eat her?” Derek asks.

“No! This is a friendly dragon. All dragons are friendly, Derek.” Harrison pushes a crayon towards him. “Color his eyes blue!”

***

Derek doesn’t realize staying over at the Sheriff’s would be a bad idea until the Sheriff comes in the house with another man in tow that could easily help him eviscerate Derek if he wants to. It’s almost five and Derek’s head snaps up when they enter the house. Shit. He can’t dislodge himself from Harrison and Stiles on the couch because then he’ll wake both of them up.

The Sheriff turns around and catches sight of them. Derek pretends to be asleep.

“Dammit, Stiles,” the Sheriff says. He sounds more resigned than angry. “I really wanted to be here when you made a move. Whatever.” The two men start putting things down on the counter and Derek can hear the distinct opening of a bolt-action gun. He’s probably checking to make sure it’s unloaded, but Jesus if it doesn’t freak him out.

“That’s your son’s Alpha?” he hears Austin ask.

“No. Stiles wishes, but no. Not yet, anyway. I have faith that Derek will eventually get his head out of his ass, though. Eventually. Hopefully soon.”

“Jesus, John. I wouldn’t approve of River sleeping with an Alpha alone!”

“River’s fifteen. Stiles is eighteen and he’s known this guy for two years. I trust Stiles. Plus, he just had his birth control shot a few weeks ago, so I know he’s safe for a few months.”

“John, Jesus. I don’t need to hear that.” They both laugh and the conversation switches to Jess, Austin’s wife. Derek tries to settle his beating heart, but it’s almost impossible. He cracks open an eye to look at Stiles. He’s peaceful, unbothered in his slumber, and Derek wants to pull him closer and never let anything happen to him. Harrison coos from in between them and oh god Derek’s going to die.

***

When Stiles and Harrison finally stir about five hours later, Derek’s just kind of laying there at this point. He’s had a few whispered words with the Sheriff about why he’s here and his brother came by at one point to offer some advice. The advice was pretty much a threat against his life if he hurts Stiles. Coming from a man that just tracked his wife’s assaulter across several states, he’s certain he’ll kill Derek if he ever so much as breathes on Stiles the wrong way.

Stiles squints when he wakes up. Derek wants to run his hands through Stiles’ hair. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning,” Derek answers softly. Harrison makes a soft, discontented noise and burrows himself deeper in between them.

Stiles has a dopey smile on his face and he murmurs, “Thanks for staying over.”

“Anytime,” Derek assures him. Harrison sits up then. His hair is messy and he’s rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t look happy about being woken, but when Austin steps through the door and Harrison sees him, he immediately brightens.

“Dad!” he screams. He flings himself off of Derek and Stiles, elbowing Stiles in the ribs and kicking Derek’s cheek in the process, but Derek doesn’t particularly care. They’re finally together again, and both father and son look relieved about it. Stiles grins over at Derek and climbs off of the couch to greet his uncle. It’s that moment Derek realizes both he and Stiles are shirtless and it probably doesn’t look good to the two grown men in the room.

“Derek,” the Sheriff says, clapping him on the back. “Thanks for helping Stiles all week.”

“It was nothing,” Derek says. “Really. No big deal.” Derek tries to brush this entire thing off, this praise from the Sheriff has the potential to make him blush, but it didn’t really occur to him at the time that maybe those weren’t the best words to say. He cautiously looks over to make sure he didn’t cause Stiles emotional trauma, but maybe he’s been reading too much into this, because Stiles looks fine. He’s chatting with his uncle happily and doesn’t even look like he’s paying attention to Derek.

“I know it meant a lot to him to have you here, though. Ever since Claudia passed, he’s had some kind of separation anxiety. Don’t let him know I told you that, though,” the Sheriff tells him in a low voice. Derek’s heard of separation anxiety in kids and dogs, but not in adults. “That’s why he’s staying in the state for college, you know? Anyway–” With that, the Sheriff excuses himself to go bond with his nephew.

Derek ponders that piece of information for a while. Stiles hasn’t mentioned anything about where he was going to college to Derek. Derek has no idea really where he’s going, but there’s a small, selfish part of him that’s glad Stiles is staying in the state for school.

Stiles makes his way back over to Derek. “Thanks for everything this week, Derek.”

“No trouble,” Derek says. He pulls on a shirt and then hefts his backpack onto his shoulder. “I’m going to head home. I have some things to catch up on.” Derek opens the door and Stiles steps out onto the porch with him. He’s still shirtless, and the neighbors will probably talk tomorrow, but Derek can’t bring himself to care at all. He wants to kiss Stiles goodbye, but Stiles doesn’t want an Alpha’s advances. Derek knows that. No matter what his uncle and father say, Derek knows Stiles, too.

“See you around, I guess,” Stiles says. His arms are crossed and he suddenly looks tired. Derek tosses him a look on his way to his car, but Stiles is already inside the house. Derek can’t help but feel he majorly screwed up in some weird, fundamental way. And he’s not even sure _how_.

***

Derek feels beyond mundane the next time he sees Stiles. They literally run into each other at the supermarket only a few days later. Derek turns the corner to go grab some lube when Stiles runs into him, also rounding a corner. Stiles stumbles back a bit and looks wide-eyed.

“You okay, Stiles?” Derek asks, concerned. Stiles looks flushed and jittery, like he’s just had too much coffee.

“Fine!” he squeaks.

That’s when Derek smells the pheromones coming off of Stiles like waves. He smells like debauchery, _Omega and sex and fertility_. He should not be in public right now, because Derek might kill any Alpha that makes the wrong face at him.

“Oh...my god. _Stiles_.”

“It was Harrison! The combination of Alpha and baby at the same time made my heat come a month early,” Stiles explains. “I’m sorry. I’m going home.” Derek blindly throws an arm out to catch him, eyes still staring forward at where Stiles had been standing a moment ago. Stiles looks at the hand on his bicep. “Derek?”

“I just– Do you need any help?”

“Help,” Stiles repeats with a confused expression. “You mean–”

“ _Yes_ , I mean.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Stiles finally starts breathing again. Derek’s tense muscles relax and then he offers Stiles a small smile.

“Yeah, that’s– Yeah. Your loft?”

“Definitely. Are you here with someone?”

“Scott, but he can drive the Jeep home.”

“Perfect.” Derek stares for a long time and he’s about three seconds away from kissing Stiles right there in the middle of Walmart, but Scott walks down the aisle.

“Stiles?” Stiles fishes his keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Scott. “I guess I’ll let your dad know?”

“You do that.”

Stiles grabs Derek’s wrist and pulls him to the checkout counter, where Derek just throws Stiles’ lube in with his own purchase and the cashier eyes Stiles too closely before sending Derek a suggestive wink. Derek hates cashiers like this. He rolls his eyes at the immature jackass and grabs the few bags while Stiles follows him out.

He’s halfway to his loft when Stiles leans across the console and puts one hand on his chest and the other on Derek’s shoulder and starts placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Derek swerves and almost rear ends the Camry in front of him.

“Stiles!”

“Hm?” Stiles hums against Derek’s neck. His teeth graze along the line of Derek’s jaw and Derek groans.

“You’re going to be the death of me. Literally. We might wreck.”

“Don’t care. Get me home _now_ or I might die anyway.” Stiles catches Derek’s earlobe between in teeth and _tugs_ and Derek will never, _never_ own up to the noise he makes. Derek hits the gas and zooms home faster than normal. Stiles already smells like candy and Derek needs him on his bed last week.

He finally parks in front of his building and Stiles makes a relieved noise. Derek blindly reaches for the bags and Stiles moans, “Leave them,” against Derek’s neck.

“The lube’s in there, though,” Derek says. He pulls Stiles in and their lips meet at the perfect angle. Stiles whimpers against his mouth and it’s fucking glorious. He pulls himself away, even though Stiles chases after him. “C’mon, I don’t want to become an exhibitionist today and my neighbors are nosy.”

Derek pushes Stiles towards his own door and then it’s a race to get to Derek’s loft. He’s on the third floor, but he doesn’t really think Stiles could handle the stairs. Instead, he nudges him into the elevator and Stiles mouths along his collarbone. When an older couple enters the elevator with them, Derek tries to offer them an apologetic look, but the old woman is chuckling under her breath and they both look incredibly amused with the situation.

They get out on the floor below them and when the elevator’s finally empty, Stiles plasters himself against Derek. With a well-placed roll of his hips, Derek loses a few IQ points. He growls against Stiles’ neck and hoists Stiles up. He immediately wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. If Derek thought this week was hard on his sanity, this almost instantly makes him go insane.

“Get me inside now, you _fucker_. Let’s _go_ ,” Stiles urges. He presses his heels into Derek’s lower back and Derek digs around in his pocket for the keys while Stiles goes to work leaving a hickey on the underside of his jaw. When Derek finally, blessedly, gets them in his apartment, he drops the bags and Stiles untangles himself from Derek.

Derek leans down to rummage around for the lube. He grabs the kind Stiles picked out (he picked it, he must like it, right?) and when he looks back up, Stiles has his shirt off and he’s struggling to get his jeans off. Stiles is spastic and awkward and Derek might be a little in love with him. He intervenes when Stiles is finally in nothing but boxers. Derek hoists Stiles over his shoulder and starts the ascent up the stairs to Derek’s actual bedroom and not just the random bed in the living room.

“Oh my god,” Stiles giggles. Derek feels him pinch his ass and he rolls his eyes at Stiles, even though the Omega can’t see him. He can smell that Stiles is about ready to start rutting against something at any given second, so he hurries up the rest of the stairs. He opens his bedroom door and maneuvers Stiles so he lands gently on the middle of Derek’s bed. Derek’s wanted him here for so long that actually seeing it makes Derek feel a little dizzy.

“Are you sure you want this?” Derek says as he crawls over Stiles.

“ _Dude_. I’ve wanted you for years. Yes, enthusiastic consent from this party. Are _you_ sure you want to do this? Just because I smell like a poor, feeble Omega doesn’t mean you–”

Derek leans down and seals his mouth to Stiles’. Stiles makes a relieved noise and Derek feels his hot skin against his, and he feels almost as feverish as Stiles in that moment. Stiles slides his tongue into Derek’s mouth and Derek groans out loud, suddenly more turned on than he ever remembers being. Derek reciprocates and for a second, they forget about the heat-induced desperation to just kiss.

Soon, though, Stiles starts whining into Derek’s mouth. He squirms below him and shifts his hips in the perfect way so that they’re flush against Derek’s. Derek feels Stiles’ arousal and he forgets all about kissing him, because the desire to see Stiles completely naked is all-encompassing.

Derek reaches down and puts his thumbs below the waistband of Stiles’ black boxers. “Last chance to back out.”

“Hell no. I’ve wanted this for so long, Derek.” Stiles buries his face in the crook Derek’s neck for a few seconds before Derek slides Stiles’ underwear down to his thighs. Stiles’ cock is in plain sight then and Derek wants a taste of Stiles. That’ll have to come later, though, because Derek can’t wait any longer to get inside him.

He pulls the underwear the rest of the way off of Stiles. Stiles’ hands grip Derek’s shoulder a little tighter and Derek presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips. He looks at Stiles’ ass, which has always made Derek drool a little, but it’s even better without anything covering it. Derek can’t resist giving it a little squeeze and Stiles pushes back on Derek’s hand, his intent obvious.

There’s slick running down onto Derek’s sheets, so Derek forgoes the lube and intend slots two fingers into Stiles. They go in without any resistance and Stiles arches up, groaning out Derek’s name in a perfect way that Derek wants to record for his ringtone.

“Shit, fuck. Derek. More, please.” Stiles thrusts back onto Derek’s fingers when Derek thrusts in, completely giving into his primal urges. It’s the perfect rhythm. He’s making breathy sighs with every push back and when Derek shifts the angle just a little Stiles moans, clutching Derek tightly. “Like that again. Please, oh god.”

Derek slides a third finger in with the second, hitting and rubbing Stiles’ prostate over and over until Stiles is whimpering and begging for Derek to just fuck him already. Stiles’ skin is hot and flushed from his heat. Finally, Derek decides he’s done prepping Stiles. He didn’t really even need to be stretched for Derek’s cock, since he’s in heat, but Derek wanted to indulge.

He pushes the head of his cock into Stiles and Stiles breathes out a quiet, “More, please, oh my _god_.” Derek leans in and bites Stiles’ neck with blunt teeth as he slides the rest of his cock in with one powerful thrust that send Stiles up towards the headboard a few inches and has him digging his fingernails into Derek’s shoulder blades. Derek grunts and Stiles cries out when Derek uses that same angle his fingers previously took.

“You’re so beautiful,” Derek murmurs right into Stiles’ ear. He’s fantasized about having heat sex with Stiles before and it was always hot and quick and dirty, but this is so much better. He almost wants to hold Stiles’ hand, because this feels more like lovemaking than fucking and it’s so much more satisfying.

“Oh shit, Derek.” Stiles kisses Derek, biting his lower lip and then moaning into Derek’s mouth when Derek thrusts quickly into Stiles, picking up their pace. Derek swallows the moan, wants to take everything Stiles is willing to give him. He feels his orgasm rapidly approaching, but he wants to make sure Stiles comes first.

He’s relentless when he pulls back. He uses one hand to pinch one of Stiles’ pert nipples and Stiles mewls breathlessly. Derek hits his prostate and leans down to bite Stiles’ nipple and that’s what makes Stiles lose it.

He arches into Derek as he comes, calling out Derek’s name loudly again and again and pulling his nails all the way down Derek’s back. Derek feels Stiles shaking a little with his orgasm, and Derek smirks a little. He feels his knot growing at the base, swelling slightly.

Stiles must be able to feel it too, because he cants his hips upwards, giving Derek even better access with each thrust. Stiles grins and says, “Knot me.” Derek does just that, obliging happily with a long moan. The knot grows until he and Stiles are locked together and his cum is filling Stiles to the brim.

Stiles groans beneath him, eyes fluttering shut as he grinds his hips backwards against where they’re connected. Derek rolls them over with a surprising amount of coordination and Stiles looks sated and pleased.

Derek’s still kind of shocked something actually happened between them, that the buildup wasn’t actually his imagination playing cruel tricks on him. But then Stiles kisses his jaw gently and says, “Thank god. I’ve been waiting for forever for you to say something.”

“I figured you wouldn't want an Alpha when you went to college,” Derek says honestly. Why shouldn’t he be honest at this point?

Stiles rolls his eyes and says, “I’m not even going to be an hour away. It’s not that much of a struggle.” He grins at Derek. “But dude, in the mean time, I have a lot of time before I leave. And at least another heat. If you’re interested.”

Derek grins wolfishly and pulls Stiles down into a kiss. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles aunt, an OC, is raped off-screen. He is also hunted down by her husband, also an OC, and turned into the authorities. 
> 
> Tumblr name is pessimisticprose come love me pls
> 
> Or no I'm thirsty for prompts pls come give me love and prompts ((or check out my other work, I'm also thirsty for that)) 
> 
> Like I said, Harrison is based off of my almost-four-year-old brother. Come talk to me about him. :)


End file.
